Pett'ED
by Captain Howdy 611
Summary: The Eds run into trouble when they open 'Ed's pet store' Please R&R coz this is a story written by my 'ickle brother - and he'll beat me if u don't...


_Disclaimer: I own nothing..._

* * *

**PettED**  
  
On the lush green grass the Ed's were thinking of a scam to gain more money so they could get some delicious, sweet jawbreakers. "Argh! What scam can we do???" Yelled Eddy "I've got it!" shouted Double D "We could open a library!" Eddy put his hand on his cheek and chuffed "Yeah right! Who would buy a stupid book?" in a very deep voice. Meanwhile, Ed was sitting on the soft dry grass and a small brown grasshopper with long bandy legs jumped on Ed's rough trousers "Look Eddy! A grasshopper! Can I keep it as a pet??" Ed said excitedly. "Shut up Ed" Yelled Eddy. With a pause and screamed "That's it! We could open a pet shop! Ed! You're a genius!" Then he ran off to find some animals. Ed looked nervously at the grasshopper and bellowed "Help Double D! he's trying to suck my blood with his pincers! Arrrrgh!!!" Double D walked off and said quietly "Put the grasshopper down Ed..." Ed put the grasshopper in a small transparent jar and p0ut the lid on tightly and ran off with the others  
  
"Eddy! Where are you going?" puffed Double D trying to catch his breath.  
"To Rolf's! He's got tonnes of animals!" said Eddy "come on! Hurry up!" The Eds arrived at Rolf's farm and they looked around the muddy area and they saw Rolf sitting on a stool sharpening Victor the goat's horns saying  
"Quickly! Rolf must hurry! Or else the spirit of Great Nano will be most angry with Rolf"  
"Hiya Rolf" the Eds said, but Ed got distracted because he could see a chicken hut. He walked over and opened the door and there was a big fat brown chicken. Ed stuck his head into the wooden hutch and clucked  
"I am a chicken! Cluck cluck cluck! I am a chicken! Cluck cluck cluck!" Meanwhile, Eddy and Double D were talking to Rolf to see if they could 'borrow' some animals. But, the only words that came out of Rolf's mouth was  
"Why do you mock Rolf? Do you not know that Rolf needs his animals? Go away one sandwich shy of a full picnic Ed boys"  
"come on Ed – lets go" said Double D in a very sad voice. Ed ran back to them and shouted  
"Look guys! I found a pet!"  
"Really Ed???" drooled Eddy  
"Yep!!! This potato!!! Dun dun!!!" Double D put his hand on Ed's round shoulder and said calmly  
"Ed... That is not a pet..."  
"Oh yes it is Mr Smarty Pants! And I'm keeping it!" shouted Ed  
"Whatever Ed" replied Double D  
"Ha ha ha" laughed Ed  
  
The Eds walked back into the cul-de-sac.  
"So where are we going to get some animals?" yelled Eddy  
"I know! It's simple! Where do animals live? Easy! The woods!" exclaimed Double D.  
"Yes! That's it! We'll go and catch some animals!" Eddy yelled as he ran off  
"WAIT" screeched Double D "but first we have to go through the trailer park where the Kanker sisters live" he shouted. Eddy grabbed Double D by his collar and exclaimed  
"Well, that's a risk we'll just have to take."  
"I'm in my happy place guys!" Shouted Ed. They all ran off and soon reached the trailer park and in the background they could see the Kanker Sisters.  
"Look! It's our boyfriends!" They shouted in unison. The Eds stopped in their tracks. They tried to get away but the sisters grabbed them and they started trying to kiss the Eds. Ed thought fast and grabbed the nearest trashcan and rammed it onto their heads.  
"Go away daemons of the beyond" screamed Ed. The Eds ran off into the woods.  
  
Finally they arrived at the swampy and dark woods  
"Wow, you were right Double D, this place is crawling with animals" Eddy said excitedly. "Me and Ed will search for animals while you build the shop," shouted Eddy. Ed and Eddy went out looking for animals, meanwhile, Double D was building the front of the shop. After half an hour Ed and Eddy returned with loads of pets.  
"Look what we've got Double D! It's the mother load! Beatles, frogs, lizards and mice!" shouted Eddy proudly  
"I wish I had three eyes" yelled Ed  
  
Soon, Johnny 2x4 walked to the Eds and asked  
"You're opening a pet shop?"  
"Sure are Johnny boy!" gloated Eddy  
"Wow, cool beetle Eddy" "Only a quarter" said eddy "Here you go Eddy" said Johnny as he gave Eddy the quarter and walked off with the beetle. Soon, more people came up to Eddy's shop. Sarah and Jimmy bought a mouse and Nazz bought a lizard. "I'm special at selling pets, aren't I Mr Potato?" said Ed. There was a pause of silence then "What's that? There is a boy trapped in a well?" yelled Ed as he listened to the potato. "Eddy! There is a boy in a well" cried Ed, "I shall get my shovel" Eddy closed his eyes and said tiredly "shut up block head" Eddy grabbed and started twirling Ed and Double D in the air and started running toward the candy store. "We've got enough cash for three jawbreakers!" he yelled at the top of his voice as he continued twirling Ed and Double D. Ed bellowed "Weeeeeee!!!! Is this a carnival ride Eddy?" "I think I'm going to be sick" squealed Double D. In the background they could see Nazz, Sarah, jimmy and Johnny approaching with angry expressions. "All of our pets dies as soon as we got home – we want our money back" yelled Johnny "Give us our money!" screeched Sarah. Sarah grabbed a wooden board and smacked Eddy in the face "Ha ha! Look at that! Right in your kisser Eddy" yelled Ed. The jar of cash Eddy had been holding fell into Sarah's hands, then she tied the Eds in a tight knot before dusting off her hands "Way to go Sarah" said Nazz "All in a day's work replied Sarah" The Eds were tied in a knot on the floor. "The baby giraffe is squealing Eddy" shouted Ed "I know! Let's sell it as a pet!" as Double D sighed. "Shut up bone head" replied Eddy.

* * *

_And there you go! Please R&R, this is a story that was written by my little brother which I helped type up and he would most love some good reviews - so don't be nasty! Or he'll set his big sister on you (me! ROAR!)_


End file.
